


Esperimenti

by Akemichan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, per un caso, deve entrare nella mente di un amante del BSDM. E c'è un'unica persona a cui può chiedere aiuto. Anche per Irene sarà una nuova esperienza...<br/>Scritta per l'ottava edizione del p0rnfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperimenti

Aveva scelto il karada. Una cosa insolita, per lei. Irene Adler era una mistress che apprezzava l'aspetto psicologico del dolore, del gioco con il suo sub, più che l'opera d'arte della legatura in sé. Il pensiero di poter controllare il corpo dell'altro, o dell'altra, le sue sensazioni, decidere cosa poteva provare e quando.  
La legatura importava ai fini di poter controllare tutto il resto. Per questo, per quanto strette fossero, era unicamente funzionali. Le mani strette alla testiera del letto, le gambe costrette a restare aperte, i polsi uniti dietro la schiena... Corpi bloccati alle sue decisioni, l'artisticità dell'esercitare il potere, ma unicamente per il piacere di entrambi.  
Per questo il karada era un'eccezione alle sue solite pratiche. Era lungo da preparare, necessitava di corde molto lunghe e in numero superiore al solito e ricopriva una parte superiore del corpo, stringendolo nella sua morsa. Una sessione normale veniva quasi totalmente occupata da un'operazione del genere. Se poi il soggetto in questione era un uomo, il karada andava ulteriormente adattato affinché tenesse i genitali liberi.  
Eppure, più ci rifletteva, più sapeva che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Una procedura insolita per lei, quanto insolito era il sottomesso di cui si stava occupando. Nemmeno quando gliel'aveva chiesto, nemmeno quando lo prendeva in giro, aveva preso in considerazione l'idea che lui potesse accettare. E Irene non l'aveva mai presa come un'offesa, al contrario: era Sherlock Holmes. Il suo fascino risiedeva in altro.  
Quando si era presentato alla sua porta chiedendo di poter pagare per una sessione con lei, era riuscito a farla restare a bocca aperta. Non a lungo, ovviamente, ed era certa di aver nascosto altrettanto bene la sorpresa nel sorriso lascivo che aveva mostrato al pensiero di poterlo avere sotto di sé.  
«Ne ho necessità per un caso» gli aveva spiegato lui. «Devo entrare nella mente di qualcuno a cui queste cose piacciono.»  
«E hai bisogno di provarlo in prima persona?» l'aveva preso in giro lei. Le stuzzicava l'idea che fosse solo una scusa, benché sapesse già che non le stava dicendo altro che la verità.  
Questo non significava che non avrebbe potuto approfittare di quell'occasione che la vita le aveva messo davanti. Avere Sherlock Holmes come sottomesso era un'esperienza che poteva cambiare una mistress, ne era certa.  
Così aveva preso il suo abito migliore, nero, che le stringeva i seni lasciando appena fuoriuscire i capezzoli, con le mutandine legate al centro con i lacci, i guanti e gli stivali a punta che arrivavano sotto il ginocchio. Non lo usava spesso. Il lavoro era lavoro. Sherlock era anche, molto, solo piacere.  
«Che cosa vuoi fare?» gli domandò.  
L'aveva fatto accomodare nella sua camera da letto, non in quella che normalmente era dedicata ai clienti. La prima volta che si erano incontrati aveva consciamente cercato di evitare che le entrasse in testa, che potesse capire tutto di lei. Adesso l'aveva volontariamente lasciato entrare nella sua zona più privata.  
Il motivo era chiaro: stavano per fare qualcosa che richiedeva fiducia da entrambe le parti. Doveva assicurarsi che lui si fidasse di lei.  
«Dolore» fu la sua risposta. Irene poteva quasi sentire il suo cervello lavorare ed elaborare tutte le informazioni che stava ricevendo da quella camera. «Tu invece cosa vuoi?»  
«Perché me lo chiedi?» Con il dito, lo toccò sotto il mento e gli alzò il viso, fissandolo negli occhi, non prima di aver indugiato sulle sue labbra carnose. «Come dom, spetta a me realizzare tutte le tue fantasie.»  
Sherlock resse lo sguardo senza difficoltà. «Come sub, spetta a me obbedirti» replicò lui. «Che cosa vuoi?»  
Aveva studiato. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare, non aveva di fronte un cliente qualsiasi. «Piacere» fu la risposta. «Scoprirai che sono la stessa cosa.»  
Irene si scostò da lui senza aggiungere altro su quello che aveva in mente. Aprì un cassetto ed iniziò ad estrarre una serie di corde. Aveva scelto quelle di seta, color blu. Non voleva rischiare di lasciare segni troppo vistosi.  
«Scegli una safeword» gli disse. Le corte erano arrotolate in rocchetti e lei iniziò a srotolarle una ad una, delicatamente, anche per verificare che non fossero in alcun modo rovinate. Prolungava di proposito l'agonia del volere le sue mani su quel corpo. «John Watson?» gli propose, con un sorriso di scherno.  
«Belgravia» replicò Sherlock, dopo averla osservata tanto a lungo. Forse pensava di prenderla in contropiede, ma lei non fece alcun cenno e lui sorrise. Nonostante la decisione di provare quella sessione, il loro legame era pur sempre più intellettuale.  
In realtà, Irene era soddisfatta che il dottore non sarebbe stato nominato ulteriormente. Sherlock sarebbe stato solo suo, almeno per qualche ora.  
Quando le corde furono completamente srotolate ai suoi piedi, assunse, per un attimo, un atteggiamento serio. Essere una mistress era per lei un lavoro e sapeva come svolgerlo al meglio, il che le imponeva di essere sempre certa che i suoi sottomessi sapessero a cosa andavano incontro.  
«Se non te la senti, in qualsiasi momento, safeword. Se ti fa male da qualche parte, safeword. Se pensi che ci sia qualcosa che non vada, safeword» elencò. «Se decido di fare qualcosa che non ti va, safeword.»  
«Non pensavo avessi una così bassa opinione di me da dovermi dire queste cose» disse Sherlock.  
«È il mio lavoro.» Si era risentita appena. L'opinione che aveva di Sherlock era altissima. Era stata quella debolezza a farla capitolare l'ultima volta, cosa che non riusciva completamente ad accettare. Eppure, nonostante questo, non riusciva ad esserne dispiaciuta. Se a qualcuno doveva capitolare, quel qualcuno non poteva essere altri che Sherlock Holmes.  
«Sì, lo capisco» annuì lui. «Sei competente, ovviamente. Anche per questo mi sono rivolto a te.»  
Un sorriso sornione le si formò sul viso. «Davvero? L'unico motivo?»  
«Forse no» ammise Sherlock, dopo un minuto. Ma non aggiunse altro e Irene decise di accontentarsi. Alla fine di quella sessione avrebbe ottenuto di più, ne era certo.  
«Iniziamo, allora» affermò. Si sedette con calma sul bordo del letto e incrociò le gambe, appoggiando invece le braccia dietro di sé, per tenersi in equilibrio mentre allungava la schiena all'indietro. «Alzati e spogliati» ordinò senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
Sherlock non fece una piega. Si alzò e si sistemò davanti a lei e lentamente si tolse i vestiti. Le scarpe e le calze, per iniziare. Poi il soprabito, poi la camicia, quindi la cintura e i pantaloni. Irene si stava godendo lo spettacolo. Di fronte a lei si erano spogliati donne e uomini di tutti gli aspetti, anche modelli, splendidi. Quello che le era di fronte ora non era probabilmente nulla di particolare per quanto riguardava l'aspetto o la discendenza o la fama. Tuttavia, mai aveva avuto nessuno di così speciale.  
«Tutto» precisò divertita con uno lampo di piacere negli occhi. D'altronde, lui l'aveva già vista nuda. Significava semplicemente essere pari.  
Sherlock non sembrò imbarazzato dalla richiesta. Molti lo erano, la prima volta. Decidevano di affrontare cose più semplici. Si trovavano in imbarazzo di fronte ad una splendida mistress come Irene. Non Sherlock. Ovviamente.  
Si prese tutto il tempo per ammirarlo, ma poi decise che aveva un lavoro da fare. Il suo sottomesso le aveva fatto una richiesta specifica e lei doveva esaudirla. Senza parlare, gli fece cenno con la mano di sedersi al suo fianco. Si chinò e prese delicatamente l'estremità della prima corda.  
Aveva già immaginato che il karada fosse la decisione giusta, ma mettendolo in pratica aveva avuto la dimostrazione che era semplicemente perfetta. Era uno spettacolo osservare le corde che passavano sulla pelle diafana e glabra di Sherlock, mentre piano piano il motivo si formava e stringeva quel corpo per ridurlo in suo potere.  
I suoi polpastrelli controllavano che le corde fossero strette a sufficienza per bloccarlo, ma non abbastanza per ferirli, e ne saggiava la consistenza del muscolo che involontariamente si opponeva alla stretta.  
L'operazione era stata, come prevista, estremamente lenta. Aveva dato ad Irene tutto il tempo di godersi il corpo nudo di Sherlock venire avvolto sempre di più nel suo potere. Aveva dato a Sherlock il tempo di abituarsi al suo corpo che diventava totalmente prigioniero di Irene, corda dopo corda.  
Quando il lavoro fu terminato, lei lo lasciò a sdraiarsi sul letto, mentre si alzava per ammirarlo. Il karada che lei aveva scelto gli avvolgeva completamente il busto e il petto, stringendogli le braccia dietro la schiena e fra di loro in tre punti differenti, per poi proseguire a stringere completamente anche le gambe, fino alle caviglie. Era completamente immobilizzato, con le corde blu che spiccavano sulla sua pelle chiara.  
«Mi chiedo se riusciresti a liberarti» disse.  
«Potrei provarci» rispose lui. «Ma non è il motivo per cui sono qui.»  
«Naturalmente no» sorrise Irene.   
Il frustino era sempre a sua disposizione, nel cassetto. Era la sua arma preferita, più dolorosa delle mani, più precisa rispetto ad altro. Ma non l'avrebbe colpito subito, ovviamente. Avrebbe atteso il momento giusto. Per ora si limitò a passare la punta lungo le corde, segnando la curva del collo, per poi scendere. Il pube era contraddistinto, in netta contrapposizione con il resto, da un ciuffo di peli ricci e neri.  
Irene non vedeva l'ora di poter avvolgere le sue dita in quei riccioli, ma il momento non era ancora arrivato. Il frustino proseguì lentamente lungo le cosce. Poi, senza preavviso, venne alzato e colpì la pianta del piede destro, che erano perfettamente alzati in verticale.  
Sherlock fece un leggero gemito. L'aveva colto alla sprovvista. Tuttavia, lei non fece segno di accorgersene e proseguì con altre due frustate.  
«Sembra un tipo di tortura medievale» commentò lui. Non pareva particolarmente impressionato, né eccitato.  
«Lo sarebbe, se ti colpissi nella maniera sbagliata.» Le mani di Irene gli sfiorarono il calcagno, accogliendolo nel palmo come in una coppa, quindi solleticandogli una pianta. Si chinò in ginocchio e prese un pollice fra i denti, delicatamente, quindi lo succhiò. Era un'altra cosa quella che voleva succhiare, ma per il momento si sarebbe accontentata.  
Quando lo voltò di schiena, il disegno che le corde formavano sul suo corpo era scomparso, sostituito però dal piacere di vedere quelle braccia strette assieme e unite tra se. Il vero simbolo del potere, i polsi legati dietro la schiena, l'aveva sempre pensato. La mano premette sulla natica, con le unghie che si infilarono nella pelle abbastanza profondamente da lasciare dei segni di graffiate. Gli dispiaceva e allo stesso tempo provava eccitazione nel rovinare la sua pelle. Già pregustava il momento in cui gli avrebbe tolto le corde, ma i segni di ciò che gli aveva fatto sarebbero rimasti più a lungo.  
Ma Sherlock gli aveva chiesto dolore, e dolore avrebbe avuto. La sua frusta si abbatté più volte su di lui. Sapeva dove colpire per non ferirlo ma allo stesso tempo fargli sufficientemente male, il tipo di dolore che i suoi clienti richiedevano e che in realtà serviva a farli godere.  
«Devi lasciarti andare» mormorò, quando si accorse che Sherlock non emetteva nemmeno un gemito.  
«Lo sono» gli assicurò lui.   
«Non lo sembri. Non come i miei clienti.» Non si era fermata, nel frattempo. Le sue frustate avevano un ritmo, sia di tempo che di posizione, e lei non lo perdeva mai. Allentarlo avrebbe significato perdere il momento. Ma doveva ammettere di essere un pochino seccata dalla situazione.  
«Io non sono come i tuoi clienti» affermò Sherlock.  
Irene, a quel punto, si fermò. «Hai ragione» ammise. Aveva sbagliato fin dall'inizio. Nonostante avesse deciso di fare qualcosa di particolare, l'aveva trattato come avrebbe trattato qualsiasi altro cliente avesse avuto solitamente. Doveva fare quello che era meglio per lei, se avesse voluto quello che era meglio per Sherlock.  
Ripose la frusta e tornò a farlo voltare sulla schiena. Quindi, piano piano, slacciò i lacci che tenevano le mutandine, aprendole e liberando il suo pube perfettamente depilato. Sherlock non ebbe alcuna reazione, ma se lo aspettava. L'aveva già vista nuda senza avere particolari reazioni evidenti.  
Posò la mano in quel cespuglio nero e riccio che aveva già adocchiato in precedenza. Non gli toccò subito il pene, no; era la mistress, voleva godersi ogni attimo di quel corpo che per il momento gli apparteneva. Si prese quindi tutto il tempo per lasciare scorrere le dita attorno a quei peli, per poi, di tanto in tanto, sfiorare un testicolo e stringerlo appena.  
Quando capì che il pene sarebbe stato presto in erezione, si chinò a succhiarlo in punta, massaggiandolo contemporaneamente con le dita. Era brava, anche se non era ciò che faceva di solito. In quel caso, comunque, non le interessava fargli provare eccessivo piacere, ma solo fargli avere un rapido orgasmo   
«Questo non mi sembra dolore» commentò lui. Ansimava leggermente, il petto che si alzava e abbassava contro il disegno di corde che lo costringevano.  
«Il dolore arriva adesso» gli assicurò Irene.  
Prese il suo pene flaccido fra le mani e iniziò a stimolarlo. Lui avrebbe voluto accennare alle sue conoscenze sul periodo refrattario, ma capì in fretta che lo sapeva perfettamente e che, anzi, aveva scelto volutamente quella strada. Se il primo massaggio era stato piacevole, per quanto Sherlock non fosse così interessato al sesso, questo fu insopportabile. Era come se il suo corpo si ribellasse al trattamento. Aveva appena avuto un orgasmo, era il momento di riposarsi. Di tanto in tanto, era costretto a dare degli strattoni improvvisi e involontari, un tentativo dei suoi muscoli di costringerla a smettere, ma le corde lo tenevano intrappolato e l'unico effetto che otteneva era quello di farla sorridere.  
Irene sapeva perfettamente che stava funzionando. Quando ebbe ottenuto una seconda erezione, con più difficoltà rispetto alla prima, si posizionò a cavalcioni su di lui e si fece penetrare. Con i suoi clienti non lo faceva mai senza preservativo – anzi, con i suoi clienti non lo faceva mai, punto. Ma aveva davanti a sé Sherlock Holmes. Tutto era eccezione, con lui.  
Lui gemette appena. Il suo pene dentro di lei aveva trovato sollievo e contemporaneamente dolore, perché era una situazione di stress che gli causava un misto di sensazioni contrappose fra di loro. Anche lei aveva rilasciato un gemito di soddisfazione.  
«Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto una volta?» mormorò, le labbra rosse piegate in un sorriso. «Che ti avrei fottuto finché non mi avresti implorato due volte.»  
«Mi ricordo» disse Sherlock. «Io ti risposi che non imploro.»  
«Due» ripeté Irene, esattamente come quella volta. Iniziò a muoversi: poiché lui era completamente immobilizzato, spettava a lei fare tutto il lavoro. Il che le consentiva di sapere esattamente come godere e allo stesso tempo come prolungare più a lungo la sua erezione.   
Non staccava lo sguardo dal suo viso, per coglierne ogni sfumatura. Non importava quanto Sherlock cercasse di rimanere stoico, nemmeno lui riusciva a resistere a quella sensazione, al desiderio che aveva di venire dentro di lei e allo stesso tempo il fastidio di un orgasmo e un'erezione che erano state obbligati da altri e non frutto del suo stesso desiderio.  
Per cui, a volte, stringeva le labbra e i denti, oppure alzava gli occhi al cielo e scostava lo sguardo. Ancora, si agitava sotto di lei e fra le corde che lo imprigionavano, cercando in quale modo di assecondare i suoi movimenti per ridurre il tempo di durata di quell'agonia.  
Irene non gliel'avrebbe permesso. Fu lei ad avere l'orgasmo per prima, con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e gli occhi lucidi, quindi lo lasciò, alzandosi ed allontanandosi per ammirare meglio le gocce di sudore che gli scivolavano sul corpo fra una corda e l'altra. Sherlock fissava in alto, il soffitto davanti a sé, e ansimava. Sapeva bene che, ora che lei aveva smesso, avrebbero dovuto ricominciare dall'inizio prima che lui potesse avere un orgasmo e quindi liberarsi da quella fastidiosa sensazione.  
Irene si chinò su di lui, i loro visi a qualche centimetro di distanza, gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'altro. «Implorami» ordino.  
«No» rispose Sherlock, con la voce roca.  
«Implorami» ripeté Irene.  
«Perché vuoi che lo faccia?»  
«Non lo voglio io» rispose lei, con una risata divertita. «Lo vuoi tu. Perché vuoi compiacere la tua mistress. Perché vuoi che lei ti doni quello che vuoi. Umiliazione, piacere, dolore, non importa. Vuoi sentirti così.»  
Scese strofinando le cosce contro i suoi fianchi e si lasciò penetrare nuovamente, quasi scivolando su di lui come un serpente, i seni che si scontravano con le corde sopra il suo petto.  
E allora lui lo fece. Se fosse per interesse scientifico oppure per davvero, non l'avrebbe mai saputo. «Ti prego...» mormorò solo, con la sua voce roca.  
«Due volte» disse Irene, che aveva smesso di muoversi dentro di lui, ma si era abbassata a tracciargli con la lingua un collare di saliva attorno al collo.   
«Ti prego...» ripeté lui, in un sussurro.  
«Come vuoi» disse allora lei, e riprese a muoversi. Stavolta non si impegnò come prima a trattenere il suo orgasmo, lo lasciò libero di verificarsi quando Sherlock fosse stato al suo limite, ciò nonostante anche lei tornò a provare piacere. Era la soddisfazione del dominio, di averlo piegato a sé in una situazione in cui sapeva che, di nuovo, la sua sconfitta era in fondo la vera vittoria.  
Non smise di muoversi quando lo sentì venire dentro di lui, continuando a strusciare il suo pube contro il suo inguine fino ad avere un secondo orgasmo. Perdere l'occasione avrebbe significato sprecare la prima e probabilmente l'unica occasione di provare piacere con Sherlock Holmes.  
Non importava che per tutto il tempo lui non l'avesse nemmeno sfiorata, non importava che, in fondo, lei si fosse data piacere da sola mentre lui restava immobile sotto di lei ad accettare le sue decisioni. Era la mistress: il piacere del sottomesso era il suo piacere.  
«Abbiamo finito» gli annunciò, una volta che lo ebbe visto recuperare abbastanza fiato. «Hai trovato la soluzione che stavi cercando?»  
«Penso di sì» rispose lui. «Rivolgermi a te è stata la soluzione corretta, come immaginavo.»  
«Non sei stato un cliente facile.»  
«Non desideravo esserlo.»  
Irene iniziò a sciogliere i nodi, uno alla volta. Fece più in fretta rispetto a quando li aveva uniti, perché anche per lei la magia si era spezzata ed era il momento di tornare alla realtà. Al suo lavoro e come tale era necessario accertarsi al più presto che il sottomesso non avesse subito ferite di alcun genere, o che avesse bisogno di cure immediate.  
Si prese però la voglia di sdraiarsi accanto a lui, sotto la coperta che doveva servirlo a riscaldarsi, dopo che i muscoli erano rimasti fermi per così tanto tempo. E poi lo baciò: un semplice bacio a stampo, sulle labbra, della durata di un secondo. Un piccolo sfizio che nulla aveva a che fare con il suo essere una mistress. «Consideralo un omaggio della casa» gli disse sorridendo.  
Lui la guardò un attimo perplesso, con quel suo viso da cucciolo smarrito che lei lo costringeva ad assumere talvolta, e di cui si vergognava, lo lasciò che si accomodasse accanto a lui, nell'incavo della sua spalla. Irene gli prese il polso, dove spiccavamo chiari i segni delle legature, ed iniziò a massaggiarglielo per aiutare la circolazione a riprendere il suo corso normale.  
«Quando credi che ci metteranno ad andare via?» le domandò.  
«Quattro ore, circa» rispose lei. «Non ho legato troppo stretto, era la prima volta. Ed era seta.»  
Sherlock annuì. «Allora non mi resta che aspettare.» Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere altro, fra di loro. Non parlarono né di anticoncezionali, né di quello che era successo fra di loro, né del fatto che avesse implorato. Ciò che era successo faceva parte del rituale di sessione che avevano appena svolto. Il loro rapporto fuori da quella sessione era una cosa completamente diversa. Intellettuale. Lei apprezzava la sua intelligenza, lui il fatto che non fosse facile da leggere come molti altri.  
«Vuoi sentire del caso?»


End file.
